You to me are everything
by SPNGirl88
Summary: A bit of GabrielxReader fluff :) first ever story :)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Gabe" you say smiling sweetly,

He lowers his book to the table in the bunker library sighing

"See that right there is enough to strike fear into the heart of my father let alone a poor angel like myself" his golden eyes meeting y/e/c ones.

"What?" You ask, a frown covering your face, your bright smile now gone.

"You're being nice" he states leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees staring you down. "And you my dear ms y/l/n are not a nice person" he said summoning a sucker and putting it in his mouth

Hurt flashes across your face, he thinks you're not nice? You've always been nice to him, in all honesty you've always had a big crush on Gabriel and loved spending time with him. Hurt suddenly replaced by anger you snapped back at him

"Screw you archangel! I am a nice person, and you can kiss my as….." you don't get to finish your insult as he's now laughing at you.

"Told you you weren't nice!" He replies, causing tear to begin to sting the backs of your eyes warning you of their arrival.

"Fuck you Gabriel!" You say harshly, storming out of the library and making your way to your room. Ignoring Gabriel's calls.

Tear flow freely as you reach your room. It was one of the more simple rooms in the bunker but you were so happy to have a place to call home. A few photos and books were the only thing in the room that was personally yours but it was the first time in a long time you felt you'd belonged and happy. At least until now.

You lay on your pillow tears silently flowing, you were never one for crying but you'd essentially just had your heart broken by an angel, you thought you were entitled to a bit of a cry.

You'd normally have gone to Sam, your best friend and the one person who knew about your feelings for Gabriel. But he was out of town with Dean on a hunt and you were stuck here.

You dried your eyes and thought back the the conversation with Gabe, maybe you over reacted…you and Gabriel often teased each other maybe he thought this was no different. So why did you feel it was? You'd gone to him to ask for his help in something you thought he'd enjoy, only to be greeted by him saying he didn't think you were a nice person. It hurt.

A light knock at your door brought you back to the real world. You knew it was him, there was no one else here, and you couldn't ignore him…you weren't 5 years old.

Sighing you say the door is open, knowing his hearing would pick up your quiet voice. He enters the room looking sad and confused, you feel silly instantly.

"Hey sugar….I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean what I said right?" He says sitting next to you on your bed without touching you

You don't look at him, you can't out of fear you'll cry again. You shrug in reply

"Oh y/n, hey I was just teasing! I'm sorry I upset you, you know me - trickster- I'm always messing around" he puts his arm around you, you lean into him like you always do, smiling to yourself.

"So why'd you come to see me anyway sugar lips?" He said smirking down at you as your head was on his shoulder. You smile at his little nickname for you.

"I wanted to ask if you'd help me come up with a prank for April fools day for Dean and Sammy" you say looking up at him. He grins

"Oh y/n you didn't even have to ask" he kisses you forehead and you sigh, your heart beating faster at the contact. Gabriel froze in place. "You ok? Your heart rate's increasing a bit there"

Your eyes fly open and you pull away from him, saying you're fine.

"Look at me" he says shifting closer to you, you keep your eyes on the floor. "Y/n look at me" he hooks his finger under you chin pulling you head to face him so you snap your eyes shut.

Sighing in frustration he whispers "open your eyes beautiful"

He's never called you that before. You slowly lift you eye lids and meet his. Swallowing nervously. He moves his fingers from your chin and moves them to cup your cheek tenderly. Almost painfully slowly he leans in and brushes his lips over yours, barely touching you before he pulls back to look at you. Your eyes flutter open again as they'd closed when he leaned in. He looked into your eyes as if searching for something. He suddenly dips his head again and captured you lips. You return the kiss eagerly, push closer to him wanting to feel every inch of him.

After a few minutes Gabriel pulls back resting his head on yours breathing heavily. Smiling down at you.

"Why didn't you ever tell me sugar?" He asks you stoking you cheek

"You're kidding right?" You laugh "Archangel" you said pointing at him, then pointing at yourself "human, what the hell would you ever see in me?" You ask looking up at him waiting for him to come to his senses and fly away.

"You are everything y/n, you are everything to me" he whispers kissing you again.

"Gwen we're home, you seen the pain in the ass ang…OH HELL NO!" Dean shouted in shock from the open door, he began stalking off to find his brother yelling "SAM!" as he went.

You giggle looking at Gabriel who finally released your lips when her heard Dean walk away.

"How about we start planning our April fools tricks Mr Trickster? I think Dean needs to be punished for the interruption" you smirk

"Oh sugar I love the way you think" he smiles capturing your lips once more


	2. Author's Notes

Hi all, my "reader" stories are having to be changed.

Apparently they are in violation of the terms and if I don't change them I will be reported and possibly removed. So they will now have an OC character name, instead of being a character insert story.

But you can find all the stories as character inserts on Tumblr - **SPNImpalaImagines**

Or on Archive of our own - **LadyKayl**

Sorry all :( xx


End file.
